


First The Worst

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [7]
Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just being careful with the rating and all... Don't want people on my tushy. And you know, bunch of cussing... like the others. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just being careful with the rating and all... Don't want people on my tushy. And you know, bunch of cussing... like the others. Oh well.

Zephyr shoved her into the wall, his breathing labored with desperate need and his chest thundering.

“ _Fuck you,_ ” He growled before slamming their lips together.

Her lips molded with his, roughened with delicious experience. But even though the feeling was amazing, Zephyr’s mind and body crumbled with a bullet of despair.

[Name]’s arms snaked around his neck and shoulders, tightening with each intimate moment passing. His hands fumbled around for her curves and touched her thigh through her gown which slipped its way between his, but strayed away from any other personal intimacies. She pressed him to do just the opposite.

In a sudden jerk of motion Zephyr shoved himself away, staggering a few steps back from not realizing how strong a hold [Name] had on him. Unconsciously she touched her painted lips as she stared at him.

“…” Zephyr mumbled beneath his breath stiffly, shoving his fists into his pockets, and went to regroup with Leanne and Vashyron. But he was stopped by a hand falling on his bicep.

“Meet me at Cafe Chelsey, tonight.” [Name] suggested and then she let him go, and he walked away.

That was the first time he came in contact with her in how fucking long, and she expected _him_ to do what she says? Who gave her the motherfucking audacity to tell him what to do?

He still went to the café, though. _Fuck_.

Leanne tried to make him dress up for his outing, so he wore a crème button up shirt he tugged out of his skinny jeans. Zephyr’s hair was a mess on his head, and his eyes wore bags. When he looked in the mirror, it took every ounce of his being not to drive his fist into the glass.

He was trying to look good! When did he ever care about shit like that?

Zephyr sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before leaving the bathroom, allowing a dancing Vashyron piss.

He purposely made the walk to Chelseys’ a long one. The chilled night air awakened his mind and senses, and he felt the desirable tug of depression pull at his mind.

Doubts, insecurities, anger. What the _fuck_.

At the balcony in the café, (overlooking parts of Eben, the bridge and the level elevator) [Name] sat bone straight in a [color] dress and her hair pooled at her shoulders, a vibrant [h/c]. He guessed her clothes were satin, high quality too.

Damn rich people.

When she heard him coming, her head tilted in his direction, beckoning him over with a champagne glass held delicately in her fingers. For a moment Zephyr’s throat tightened at the nostalgic taste of wine on his tongue, how it burned his throat. And tasted like Goblin shit.

Whatever happened in between his arrival, and the next moment, it flew from his mind.

[Name] roughly kissed him, and being the dumbass he was, he responded by grabbing her hips and caressing the small of her back. Her leg slipped up between his, grounding her knee, and her back curved beneath his fingers. Zephyr heard the crash of glass on stone in the background of heavy breathing.

“ _I hate what you’ve done, _” He whispered, but he grimaced at how much it sounded like he was fucking whining. He licked his dry lips, tasting bitter wine.__

__A knowing and smug smile worked its way onto her lips, as she ran her nails on his collarbone and down… She snapped off the first button of his shirt carelessly._ _

__“Another one down…” She mused to herself and looked into his eyes._ _

__Zephyr knew, at that moment, he should’ve torn himself away from the bitch and scrubbed his body bloody at home. He didn’t. He kissed her lips, brushed her cheeks and breathed on her lobe, loving the way her body lurched._ _

__She was too manipulative. [Name] probably didn’t even remember her first words._ _

__It wasn’t Orion the Hunter, but it was so damn close his chest hurt enough he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes—which he fought._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so evil. I hope you loved it, or hated it. Whatever, I loved writing this :3 Even if "you" are an evil butt.  
> Why do I write such angsty stuff... Oh well.  
> Have a great day~


End file.
